New Life, What I Know Of?
by PoisonedDarkKiller
Summary: Maka and The gang decide to go to the mall. Only if they knew
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I'm back and also have new stories in the making! * screams in excitement* I am now in love with Soul Eater! My friends and I absolutely love the fanfictions, and my Fiance thinks we're insane (he read a yaoi lemon and was grossed out.) Anyway yes I'm engaged! Well I'm going to get to my story and stop boring you guys.

Chapter one:

" Maka, Maka wake up it's time for school." Soul yelled while shaking Maka. " I guess you shouldn't have given her that sleeping pill." Blair replied. " I had to though Blair. She wouldn't stop studying." Soul responded. Maka opened her eyes to find Soul and Blair staring down at her. "Wha-whats going on?" Maka asked groggy while rubbing her eyes. " Whats going on is that we're going to be late for class." Soul shouted. " Hey, I just woke up don't yell at me." Maka yawned. " Just get dressed and eat." Soul replied while leaving.

Maka quickly went to her closet and grabbed a white long sleeved shirt, yellow vest, green tie, plaid skirt, and her trademark shoes, while quickly getting dressed for school. After getting dressed, although Blair set aside some food Maka quickly ran out the door not taking any second glances.

When Maka and Soul arrived, Death the kid, and his two twin pistols Liz and Patty, greeted them. " What a perfectly symmetrical day. It is truly perfection." Death gleamed. " I guess so. Who's teaching today since Dr. Stein isn't here?" Maka questioned. " Oh we have the class off since Lord Death could find no one to take his place." Liz replied. " Oh, so what should we do in the mean time." Maka asked. " We could go to the zoo to see giraffes!" Yelled Patty in excitement. " No Patty. We should do something else." Liz responded. " My toilet paper wasn't folded symmetrically!" Death said quickly running away to fix his issue. " He seriously needs help." Soul said while shaking his head. " We know. He won't budge though." Liz replied while taking a seat. " Hello! Your mighty god has arrived!" Black Star yelled while jumping on Soul. " Hello." Tsubaki said shyly. "Black Star get off of me you idiot." Soul yelled at Black Star. "Anyway since there is no class how about we go have some fun?" Liz asked. "Sounds good to me!" Black Star replied. "Where though?" Maka questioned. "Hmm... I don't know. How about that new mall?" Liz answered. " No way!" Both guys yelled. " Come on, please I heard they have a book on how to be a ninja and also leather jackets." Liz replied. " Well I'm the greatest ninja." Black star responded. " I don't need any more." Soul also responded. " Oh come ?" Liz asked. " Fine yet we're going to the arcade." They both answered.

When they all got to the mall, Liz asked, "So where should we go first?" "To Claires to get Graiffe necklaces!" Patty screamed. " How about we all go to different places then meet up at lunch." Tsubaki replied. " That's a good idea." Liz responded back. " Do we all have cell phones in case?" Maka questioned. " Yup!" Everyone replied. " Ok yet where is everyone going?" asked Tsubaki, " We will need to know so if we can't answer our cell phones we can still find everyone." " I'll be at the bookstore." Maka said, " I'll be where ever Black Star will be to make sure he's Ok." Tsubaki said, " I'll be looking at random things, yet I'll answer my cell phone for sure." Soul responded, "I'll be showing off my mighty god moves!" Black Star shouted. " Patty and I will be at Claires." Liz responded. "Ok we will meet at that small coney island near the left exit doors next to JC Penny." "Ok." everyone replied while going there separate ways.

Soul's point of view:

I never liked the idea of leaving my meister alone, especially in a mall where everyone is rushing to get new sales. I start walking away when I hear someone scream, and then a large crash, I couldn't exactly tell who screamed yet it sounded like Maka. Maka! I remember her saying she was going to the bookstore which is opposite of the direction I'm going in yet the scream came from that direction. I didn't even think when I started sprinting to where I heard the scream. This is what I was afraid of. If it was Maka, my god. I'm her weapon I'm supposed to protect her with my life. I could never live it down if that was her and I failed to protect her. I started having to dodge people and some people would shout watch where your going, yet I didn't listen I had one thing on my mind and that was to make sure she was ok.

When I arrived there were people surrounding the person. To men were talking though about it. " What happened?" the first man asked. " A young girl was struck by a sign while walking in the bookstore." the second man replied. I interrupted them by asking, "What was she wearing?" The second man replied, " A yellow vest and plaid sk-" MAKA! I thought and quickly rushed to the front. When I got there my nightmare had come true. Villy's Bookstore's sign had struck her in the head, I quickly rushed to her aid and lifted the heavy sign enough to get it off her. She was slightly bleeding on the head, so I took my sweat shirt off and wrapped the wound while yelling for some one to call 911. Someone yelled they did and I quickly called everyone to get here fast.

By the time they all got here, Liz was crying, Black star was in shock, Tsubaki was comforting Liz and Patty was calling Lord Death, Death the kid, Dr. Stein, and Maka's father. The ambulance arrived and they lifted her body to the stretcher, while a police officer started asking everyone what happened. Spirit quickly arrived along with Dr. Stein, and rode with Maka to the hospital.

When I arrived at the hospital, I asked to see her. They told me room 109 and I quickly ran to the elevator to 109 and ran into the room. Maka was on the bed and spirit was crying in a corner while Dr. Stein was pacing back and forth. When the doctor arrived I ran to him to see if she was ok. " She-she's..."

CLIFFHANGER! Haha only I know what will happen and where the story ends up. I have a hint though! Drum roll please! Someone will change dramatically!

Spiderman: Can I make an appearance?

Me: No. It won't be a cross over.

Spiderman: Why not?

Me: I don't like them very well.

Batman: How about me and Spiderman in a story?

Me: *sweat drop* that is a cross over.

Timothy: ( my handsome Fiance who supports me!) you forgot Wendy.

Me: My tickets for Warped tour? No way! I am not missing that maybe Jeffree will be there and him and Jayy Von will kiss. They would be a wonderful couple!

Timothy: No what you own and do not own.

Me: Oh. I do not own Soul Eater, if I did Soul and Maka would be dating, Soul would be a death sythe, Excalibur would not be so annoying, and so on. Till the next chapter my Manics.

Note: Story may change from T to M, due to graphic violence, language, maybe lemons, Suicidal thoughts, and actions that may cause you discomfort.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey my Manics. Ok, last time I left you guys off with a cliff hanger *gasp*. Well here's the new chapter. *screaming fans*.

Spiderman: Ilovesouleaterevans does not own ANY propitey of Soul Eater.

Me: Thank you Spiderman. ( By the way, I am in love with spiderman and Batman! You may see them here and there also, has anyone seen Mayo Chiki i think it's Chiki or Chicki. It's really good. If you haven't, search it on youtube or something its a good show!)

Chapter Two.

Is She ok?

"She- She's... In a coma. We are not sure if she will survive or not." Dr. Belings responded in a gentle tone. All of a sudden I broke down. I let my meister down. I should have been there. I don't deserve to live anymore. The worst part is I never had a chance to tell her I love her.

I ran to our apartment, with one thing on my mind, it would be my secret and only mine. I quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed a sharp pocket knife in the first drawer, and held it to my wrist. There was a voice in my head saying this wasn't cool, yet I didn't care. I took the knife and softly cut open my wrist. Blood silently started flowing and I went to the bathroom and took a sleeping pill or two and swallowed them in one gulp. I started getting dizzy, and I fell to the floor, softly closing my eyes.

Black star's point of veiw.

I was walking home with Tsbuacki, when we decided to see if soul was home. We walked up the side walk and seen Soul's motorcycle, so we went and knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked again. Again no answer. I started pounding and pounding on the door. No answer at all. I suddenly noticed the door was unlocked. I turned the door knob and walked in. I looked in the kitchen and noticed a drawer was open. I then checked the livingroom and there was no sign, I told Tsbuacki to check Maka's room while I checked Soul's room. I walked into Soul's room, and still no sign at all. All of a sudden Tsbuacki screamed. I quickly ran to the sound and found her shocked at what laid on the cold bathroom floor.

I stood there in shock. Soul's wrists were flowing with blood and he seemed to be unconsicous. I told Tsbuacki to quickly call 911. I lifted Soul of the ground and put him on the couch. I started softly crying. It was hard to find my best friend on the cold floor not concious.

An amblance quickly came and went. I called Liz, Patty, and Kid.

(The phone call.)

Kid: Hello?

Blackstar: *sniffle* Hi.

Kid: What the hell? I have to have beauty sleep.

Blackstar: Fine. Put Liz on.

Kid: One moment. (calls Liz to the phone)

Liz: Hello?

Blackstar: I have bad news.

Liz: What now? Did you lose another battle?

Blackstar: No. Tsbuacki and I went to check up on how Soul was and... We found him on the bathroom floor unconcious with his wrists cut.

Liz: ... *hangs up*

Liz's point of veiw.

" Patty! Death!" I yelled. Quickly both of them showed up. "What is it?" both of them asked yawning. " That was blackstar, Tsbuacki and him found Soul on the bathroom floor unconcious with cuts on his wrist." I said while crying. Death and Patty just stood there silently without saying anything.

Tsubacki's point of veiw.

As they lifted Soul on the stretcher, we quickly followed the amblance as it drove to the hospital. When they lifted Soul out of the Veicule, they rushed him in and wouldn't let us through. " Come on, I'm the great god, let me in! I have a buddy who is in danger, and his meister is in a coma. Let us fucking in!" Blackstar yelled at the top of his lungs. " Maybe it's for the best?" I asked Blackstar.

An hour or six later.

"How is he Doc?" Blackstar asked anxietly. "How is who?" the doctor wondered. " HOW IS SOUL? YOU DEAF SON OF A BITCH!" Blackstar shouted. "Oh, Soul eh? Hmm, He's sleeping right now. He was almost dying thank god you guys were there or he would have died at any moment." Dr. Wellings explained. " Can we see him?" I asked. "Uh. I guess be quiet though. He's in room 103." Dr. Wellings said. "Same room as Maka Alburn?" I questioned. " Sadly yes. Usually we don't share rooms, yet our hosital has been crowded lately and they started puting patients in other rooms with another. We noticed that they lived together and put them in the same room. " the doctor explained. " Nice excuse. You do know if they did not have enough rooms, they would transport them to a different hospital." I responded acting like a genius. " Ok. Truth is, he gained concious for five minutes. While concious, he requested to be in her room." the doctor sighed while walking away.

We started walking towards the elavator to go to the fourth floor. We step into the elavator and it's playing the beat of All Mine by, Never Shout Never. It's a good beat yet, it just came out and it shouldn't be in a elavator. I told Blackstar about the song while he explained that it's Death City. It's a little insane. I sighed, and when the elavator stopped I stepped out and walked to the third room.

I open the door to see Soul and Maka resting. I walk over to Maka and look at her blank face with no expression in it. I then walk over to see Blackstar sitting and just looking at Soul. " We're here!" Patty yelled in her trademark voice. " Patty, quiet." Liz whispered softly. " Oh sorry sis." Patty responded while running and poking Soul. " Hello everyone. We got here as fast as we could. I contacted my father and Dr. Stein about Soul. Dr. Stein shall be arriving soon. Crona on the other hand, was busy helping Maria." Death the kid explained. " Oh ok. Well, when will Soul wake up?" I asked. " Well, by my thoughts soon. I talked to the hospital's staff, and they gave him a specail medication that will help him gain concioussness quickly." Kid explained.

After about 30 minutes, Soul awaken. He looked around and laid eyes on Maka. That's when he started freaking out. He started crying and shaking, saying it's all his fault and he should die. We idmititally got the doctor and he gave Soul a calming pill.

Soul's point of veiw:

I looked around the room and when I seen Maka, I started crying. It was my fault she was dead. All my fault. I'm her weapon I should have stayed with her. My friends started getting worried and had the docter give me a pill. I started relaxing while they came and sat at the edge of my bed. How are you doing Soul?" Blackstar asked. " Ok. I guess." I replied while falling asleep.

A/N: Hey guys! So, that was the new chapter! By the way thank you for all the positive comments. You guys are awesome. So anyway, the next chapter will be short, yet it is about Soul's dream. Don't get confused. It is his dream or should I say nightmare. Well, I have a new story in the making. It will be Soul Eater. Yet, there will be changes. They won't totally be in character. I had this idea about how about I write about my life, and how I'm trying to make a change? I took the idea and thought about it for days. There will be characters who are not from Soul Eater, yet they are propitey of me. I will be uploading the characters, and such first as a sneak peek, while the next day or so the first chapter will come out. You can also soon see my life story on youtube. I will soon be making it. Follow me on Twitter at lizzythablondie or add/follow me on facebook Liz Reed. My profile picture is my fiance with nerd glasses. Yes you may think I'm young, yet I am 13 and very advanced for my age. I know more about English, and Reading than some adults. I know more stuff than a 17 year old would probably know. Xoxo my manics.


End file.
